


Hellfire and Water Balloons

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Songfic, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper hears a song that reminds him of a certain predicament he's put himself in.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Hellfire and Water Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a cover of hellfire (link below) and it was incredible, so I finally took a look at the actual lyrics realizing wow this feels extremely similar to a paring I've been sucked into loving, so now this exists.  
> song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADTA2rU-l-8

Dipper paces back and forth in the Attic room where all this started so many years ago. He pauses. _Has it really been a decade?_ It had felt like the blink of an eye and a million years simultaneously. That’s what happens when the same problem pops up over and over again. It’s basically the definition of insanity, yeah that had to be what was happening, he was just losing his mind, no big deal, much better than the alternative. He was being screwed with by the man in question or by the universe itself he wasn’t sure, but he was damned either way. Dipper casts a glance out the large triangular window, vaguely aware of Mable running around trying to dodge water balloons with a serious expression, but far more interested in the tall blonde throwing said balloons, much to his dismay. 

He didn’t exactly plan this, but living with the demon in the very meatsack Dipper himself created (and what a mistake that had been. He hadn’t _meant_ to make him so damn attractive.) for the past couple months had yielded... unanticipated results. You see, Dipper was prepared for mishaps. He was ready with several fire extinguishers in case Bill decided he was bored and took it out on his surroundings, he was prepared with at least ten first aid kits for any accidents or “accidents” _‘But pain is hilarious! Dipper you never let me have any fun’_ . Hell! He was even stocked up on every kind of snack and movie in existence because do dream demons even _sleep?_ and he didn’t want Bill to be bored- He didn't want him to have time to cause havoc and got some distractions hoping to buy time before he had to intervene, yeah that was it. Turns out they can, but Bill is not your run-of-the-mill dream demon and would much rather stay up all night, but instead of watching the movies he decides to wake Dipper up and crawls into bed with him ignoring that he has his own damn bed and

 _‘_ _Bill I’m trying to sleep go away!?’ ‘No can do Pine Tree it’s much more fun to watch you sleep._ Especially _when you wake up screaming in terror.’_

Dipper then fully wakes up and kicks him out the first few times, but, well, eventually he just lets him stay and becomes used to it. The problem is... he realized last night when Bill left for some vague “demon business” that he could no longer sleep without that warm, annoying body pressed to his. So what if he was the only person (well, demon) who ever found Dipper interesting? and so what if he was the most intelligent creature Dipper had ever spoken to? and so what if he was fun to hang out with? and so what if he pointed out all the stars and Dipper caught himself staring at the blazing presence next to him instead? and so what if the forest creatures were practically giving out interviews after Bill showed up and told the last creature that attacked him “Hands off! (he incinerated their hands to punctuate the thought) This one’s mine. The only one allowed to touch him is me, _got it_ ?” and as the creature ran away Dipper may have had to fake shock so the demon didn’t catch him staring in awe because when was the last time anyone stood up for him? Not to mention someone ripping a tear in the fabric of reality while wreathed in blue flame, eyes ablaze and what if that just happened to be a good look? and why shouldn’t Dipper get to look at something vaguely interesting in a scientific sense?

Besides Dipper is the one who made that body. It was _his_. His to do with as he wanted. His to take away and burn and hunt down if he even dared make a move to hurt anyone and Bill couldn’t do a damn thing about it he had made certain of that before making it in the first place. That body was his to look at whenever for whatever reason, but the point is Bill is a _demon_ . He is chaos and evil and everything Dipper fights against. He tried to cause the apocalypse _again_ and would still be doing that if Dipper hadn’t intervened and no one would be the wiser until it was too late. He couldn’t be capable of dealing with something like that let alone _like_ it and even if he somehow did he just couldn’t act on it. He knew better, _was_ better than that. Paranormal investigator my ass. Even the worst of them would know to steer clear of incomprehensible nightmarish demons rather than cuddle with them on a daily basis. Just because Mable could put everything aside and have an impromptu water balloon fight with a soulless monster didn’t mean he could, not with his morals intact. He sighed and went back downstairs to face the music, apparently literally since the speaker was still on from Mable’s suggestion of a Disney sing along extravaganza earlier in an effort to culture Bill on “essential” human experiences and he caught some of the current track from the steps.

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_Beata Maria_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Huh he hadn’t heard this one in a long time, not since childhood. And wasn’t this dude supposed to be the bad guy? Didn’t sound like it, maybe he just hadn’t been paying attention because morals are important he understood that. Hell that was his whole problem! Maybe he should get in on this Maria action, might be worth a shot at least he made a mental note to check his books later.

_Then tell me, Maria_

_Why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_

_I feel her, I see her_

_The sun caught in her raven hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

Dipper swears his heart stops and that image of Bill rushing onto the scene eyes aflame pops into his head again and _No no no no I’m not thinking about that ever again!_ He rushes into the room completely with the intention of stopping the music, no one is listening to it anyways and he didn’t need to be reminded of _things_ and have yet another song he could no longer listen to because of the demon, but hitting the large button does nothing to switch it off and he frantically searches for the right switch.

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning_

_Desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

None of the buttons are doing anything and he _swears_ that the volume gets louder. It’s less about the song now and more about the confusion of why won’t the damn thing just shut off already!?

_It's not my fault_

_I'm not to blame_

_It is the gypsy girl_

_The witch who sent this flame_

_It's not my fault_

_If in God's plan_

_He made the devil so much_

_Stronger than a man_

Dipper sighs and stops what he’s sure has to look like a complete breakdown to feel those lines in his bones. At least someone gets it. But literally in his case. He was pretty sure Bill actually was the devil himself and when asked about it the blond just flashed his signature grin and “Well of course Pine Tree! The one and only. No one has more power than me.” He then proceeded to spill a plate of pancakes on the floor though, so Dipper was skeptical.

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let the siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

(Ha! Been there done that. Thank goodness the bond meant it didn’t do any lasting damage.)

_Destroy Esmeralda_

_And let her taste the fires of Hell_

(He’d probably just comment on how warm and fuzzy it made him feel while laughing hysterically and _oh god no. Did he just smile at the thought of that laugh??_ )

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

(Now _there’s_ a thought. If only….)

_Hellfire_

_Dark fire_

_Now gypsy, it's your turn_

_Choose me or Your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn_

_God have mercy on her_

_God have mercy on me_

_But she will be mine_

_Or she will burn!_

  
Dipper was crouched on the floor by the end. Shaking with the sheer truth in those words and flashing back to what had happened less than an hour earlier. Dipper had been getting better at the whole magic thing, but it tended to flare up with strong emotion and he hadn’t quite gotten a solid handle on that yet. But it was all Bill’s fault! Dipper swore the demon was doing this on purpose. He knew well and good and even _felt_ on his end of the bond when Dipper was distressed, so it couldn’t have been a coincidence that he what? He just _happened_ to wear a thin near see-through shirt on the day Mable busted out the water balloons? It was just a _coincidence_ that he was standing in the sunlight, the rays reflecting his hair pure gold and catching his grin in a way that was perfectly aimed at Dipper and it was just an _unrelated fact_ that he waltzed over and managed to not only wildly miss hitting Dipper, but put himself right in the way of Mable’s balloon and have water soak his shirt? Turning it into a display for that chiseled abdomen Dipper had literally just seen blood splattered all over a couple days prior but now he just wanted to take his hands and touch- and with that train of thought, Bill suddenly burst into flames which got rid of the shirt for good causing the flames to flare even more as Dipper ran inside. Mable screamed after him, and Bill just fell over laughing and with the added impact of feeling his pure undiluted genuine _amusement_ across the bond Dipper had to _get out_ and cut himself off altogether.

Now though... there’s a hand on his shoulder, an oddly warm hand and the smell of lightning and smoke. He looks up from the cocoon he had made himself on the floor next to the speaker and into those golden eyes he just loves hates so much. The unoccupied hand brushes something wet on his face and oh no was he _crying_ when did that happen? He waits for the mocking and laughter and keeps very still deciding to just take it and not care anymore, but it never comes. He searches those eyes for some sort of trick but only finds sincere concern so he slowly opens the bond back up on his end feeling a sense of confusion, concern, and something foreign and inexplicably _warm_ , but no hatred or pity like he expected. This is quickly followed by the feeling of something digging in his mind before he can stop it and he grabs Bill by the shoulders. “No wait don’t I can explain!” The demon doesn’t listen and after the longest minute of Dipper’s life he sighs before sucking in a harsh breath. “Pine Tree. Pine Tree. Pine Tree.” Bill’s hands slide down his shirt and linger for a moment (or was that his imagination?) before leaving altogether and Dipper curses everything in existence for allowing himself to indulge in even a second of honesty and realization. Sure Bill would have felt some fondness over the bond even if Dipper was unaware he was experiencing it himself, but he wouldn’t be able to _know_ that he felt like that about him until he was already aware of it which had just happened and he was a fool for letting his guard down and if Bill didn’t find a way to actually kill him he would just die of embarrassment and just get it over with already and don’t _Pine Tree_ me in that tone! What even was that tone? Disappointment and disgust. It had to be because even the _demon_ knew how horrible it was to feel this way. The tears were back and the shaking and Bill was suddenly jerking him harshly. “Pine Tree! Stop with the theatrics and listen. Yeesh and you say _I’m_ dramatic. All I was gonna say was.” He pauses to grin and lean in close pressing his body against Dippers and _oh no not now of all times to be annoyingly touchy._ “If you prefer me without the shirt then quit giving me one it seems counter-intuitive and I’d prefer it.” He winks and walks away as if nothing had happened. As if Dipper hadn’t just let him in on his deepest darkest secret and maybe that was alright. Maybe this was Bill’s own weird way of saying it was okay to not feel so guilty about it and that they could brush it off, pretend like it never happened, and move on.

Then Hellfire came back on a week later causing him to brighten to a deep red while Bill grinned, wagged his eyebrows in Dipper’s direction and burned his shirt in a show of scorching flames for good measure. Which immediately caused Mable to scream a “just kiss already nerds!” while exiting the room and kiss they did. Maybe they’d be alright, after all Dipper had always made a bad habit of playing with fire, why not the kind straight from hell?


End file.
